Information processing systems that process electronic information commonly use electronic storage to store electronic information, digital processors to process the stored electronic information, and busses, networks, or other logic to connect such electronic storage to such digital processors. Electronic information is commonly sent or transmitted by a source (or “origin”) and received by one or more destinations. For example, the sources may include electronic storage. For example, the destinations may include the digital processors.
Information processing systems commonly distinguish “write” operations from “read” operations, wherein write operations may be used to store information, e.g. in electronic storage, and wherein read operations may be used to retrieve information, e.g. for use by a processor. Generally, transfers include electronic information being moved from one component to another. Write operations and/or read operations may include transfers. Information processing systems that are implemented within an integrated circuit or component may have operational advantages (e.g. speed, power, cost, etc.), as well as disadvantages (e.g. flexibility, modularity, scalability, etc.) compared to similar systems that are implemented using multiple separate circuits or components. As a result, physical boundaries between circuits and/or components deserve to be carefully contemplated during the design phase of information processing systems.
In information processing systems having more complicated topologies, hierarchies, and/or architectures, individual read and write operations may selectively be associated with one of multiple sources and/or destinations. In some cases, individual operations may be associated with multiple sources and/or destinations. For example, in information processing systems having one or more busses to connect multiple destinations, one or more appropriate/intended destinations may be distinguished from one or more inappropriate/unintended destinations by various means of disambiguation, such as the use of addresses. Based on the address, a read or write operation may be guided to and/or from a particular source and/or a particular destination.